


Royalty

by BouncyOrb



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Exhibitionism, F/M, and only for a little bit towards the end, but in a kinky way, only slightly tho, this is the most self indulgent thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: Miranda decides that the only reasonable date she can take to prom is the only other member of royalty at the shcool, Damien LaVey: Prince of Hell. She thought about it, and she figured it was going to take a little convincing to get him to agree to take her. Whatever will she do to convince him? (You see the rating, you read the tags, you know exactly what she's going to do.)
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Miranda Vanderbilt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Royalty

Damien went behind the gym where the secret letter told him to go in the evening. Usually he wouldn’t listen to some random ass note, but this one was stabbed into his locker with a trident, which was metal as fuck and badass enough to convince him to follow its lead.

“Yo!” Damien shouted. “I hate waiting for people, y’know! So if you got something to say, hurry it up!”

“Please hush!” a dainty voice pleaded from the darkness. “I don’t want people to see us here together like this.”

Miranda stepped into the light in front of Damien. There was only one working light behind the gym, so Miranda ended up standing pretty close to him. Damien wanted to step back, but somehow figured he would be better off not in the dark. The light was just already on, it would be just extra wasted effort to take a whole step back into the dark. No, he was not scared of the dark, how silly would it be for a Prince of Hell to be afraid of the dark.

“Thank you for meeting me.” Miranda whispered. “I have a proposition for you, Damien.”

“Ugh, no I will not have sex with you.” Damien answered as if he had practiced the phrase.

“Oh, please, a princess of such dignity as myself would never stoop so low as to lure a classmate into a secluded area just to have sex with them!” Miranda looked around to see if anyone was watching. “I have a political proposition.”

“Oh, so you want to lead the Merpeople in a war against my Kingdom of Hell?”

“No, please listen.” Miranda was getting annoyed. “Listen, you are the only person at this school other than me who is royalty. It would be dishonorable to my family if I were to, how do the surface dwellers say it, “hook up” with some commoner.”

“Wait.” Damien tilted his head at her. “You want to… marry me?”

“Heavens no!” She answered, almost offended. “Just go to prom with you. It would show my father and all my potential future suitors that I only settle for the best. Or in this case, the only royalty available at the time.”

“Wow, high standards.” Damien mocked. “Even if I wanted to say yes, which I do NOT, what would I get out of it?”

“Well,” Miranda stepped even closer, their bodies pressed against each other gently, “an alliance with me and my people could benefit you in a great many ways.” She ran a hand down Damien’s arm.

“Oh?” Damien replied, jumping to conclusions, and leaning in even closer to her face. “Like what?”

Miranda could feel the fiery heat of his breath spread over her skin.

“Well, I am incredibly wealthy.”

“Yeah?”

“And I command a large army of capable fish soldiers.”

“Go on.”

“And I’m sure if there are any…” Miranda wrapped her arms around Damien. She was so much smaller than him that she could barely reach all the way around him. “… favors that you want some royal help with…”

“Oh, I can think of a job or two that you could do for me.”

“Also, I’ll suck your dick.”

“Yea- wait what?” Damien pulled away for a moment.

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you not interested?” She asked, genuinely confused.

“No I just- all that stuff about the favors-”

“Oh, yes, I have almost limitless serfs that will happily do whatever task I ask of them, or else!” She said cheerily.

“But the arm thing, and you hugging me-”

“That was meant to be intimidating. Was it not effective?”

“No I just… It’s strange to say something like that outright, y’know!” He said, blushing lightly under his red face. “Especially from you! Aren’t you supposed to be like cutesy and innocent and all that?”

“Well of course. I am a princess after all. But sometimes you have to do something unexpected to get what you want in the political world.”

“Wow, did your royal political upbringing teach you that?”

“Nope! It was Polly!”

“Figures.”

“She said, and I quote, “If all else fails, just tell them you’ll sex them if they do what you want.” She confirmed it to be a very effective technique.”

Damien looked down at Miranda, still standing close. Still under the one working light behind the gym.

“Well?” She asked. “Is it?”

“Huh?”

“Effective? Is it?” Miranda was giving him her sea-puppy dog eyes, almost begging for a yes.

“Look, Miranda, no offense, but I’ve fucked things so crazy, it would drive mortals crazy just to describe them. So I doubt that anything you could do to me would make it worth my while to ally my entire kingdom wiiIIEEAAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

Miranda didn’t let him finish his dismissive comment before she fell to her knees and began to unbuckle his belt.

“Miranda, hold on!” Damien shouted, while not actually doing anything to physically stop her. “Wait a minute!”

“Well clearly, you don’t believe that my skills are of a royal quality.” She said incredulously, hastily pulling down his pants. “So I guess I’m just going to have to show you to prove you wrong.”

“I thought you said you didn’t ask me to come here to have sex.”

“I said I didn’t ask you here JUST to have sex with you. That was always part of the plan.”

Miranda pulled down his underwear, which had “Highway to Hell” printed on the front with an arrow pointed towards where the wearer’s genitals would be, to find Damien was already hard.

“Interesting, I didn’t expect you to have scars even here.” She grabbed his dick and moved it in the light, examining it.

“Like I said, some crazy abominations have gone to town on that thing before.”

“Were any of them princesses?”

“Unless you think a hellbeast made from the physical manifestation of humanity’s horrid desires qualifies as a princess, so no.”

“Then I’m happy to be the first.”

Miranda pointed the dick back at her face, leaned forward, and took the head of it into her mouth. Even up close, it seemed Miranda had underestimated it’s girth. Trying to bob her head forward, she was met with a surprising amount of resistance.

“Careful down there.” Damien mocked again. “Don’t hurt yourself.” Damien grabbed her head with both hands, causing her to yelp in surprise. Or at least she would have yelped if she didn’t have her mouth full of demon cock. “That’s my job, princess!”

Damien pulled on Miranda’s head, forcing his cock into her mouth as deep as it could go. He started laughing manaically, waiting to hear the usual sounds of gagging and “Hmmfpf”, which translates to “I can’t breathe.” But as he laughed he realized that there were no such sounds coming from Miranda. He looked down in confusion, and Miranda looked back up at him. Even with his dick in her mouth, she managed to have a cheery look on her face. Damien would be lying if he said that look had no affect on him.

“I don’t get it.” He said, looking down at her. “Have you secretly been a pro slut this entire time?”

“Hmm frmm ssnnff hmmmph” Said Miranda. Damien scoffed and pulled his dick out of her mouth. “I said, Merpeople don’t have a gag reflex like you air breathers.” Miranda wiped her mouth. “And I don’t need air to breathe. In fact, I don’t even need water to breathe! My respiratory system has been enchanted so I can breathe in any environment no problem! Like, for example, an above-water school.”

“Or like with a mouth full of demon cock?” Damien smiled his signature sharp-toothed smile.

“Yes, that t- hmmph” She was interrupted by Damien shoving his cock back down her throat.

He started fucking her face as hard as he wanted. Finally somebody he doesn’t have to hold back on. I mean, half the students at this school are able to live without breathing one way or another, and losing your gag reflex is basically a graduation requirement, but Miranda had a certain look about her as she let Damien use her throat like a toy. She was unendingly happy, to the point that it annoyed Damien, which only made him fuck even harder. But there was something else. Something in Miranda’s eyes when she looked up at him that conveyed a sense of superiority. As if she was telling him “That’s right, demon prince, I bet you’ve never had anybody suck you off this good.” And if she was able to say that to him, he would agree.

Miranda stopped looking up at Damien and closed her eyes. She was humming with pleasure, stimulating him even more. Her mouth and throat were surprisingly warm, despite her skin usually being cold and damp most of the time. Damien laughed again, watching this innocent little princess be corrupted by this red hot demon cock. Her humming was like music to his hellish ears. That’s because it was music. She wasn’t just humming because sucking him off felt so good, she was humming the tune that she always did in the middle of class when she stopped paying attention to the teacher.

“Wait a minute.” Damien stopped, and Miranda looked back up to him. “Are you… BORED!?” He screamed as he pulled out of her again.

“Well if this works like I think it does, now I just wait for you to finish, then you say “Yes, Princess Miranda, of course I will take you to the Monster Prom.” Am I doing it wrong?”

“Fuck yeah you are!” Damien screamed some more.

“I thought you might enjoy using my mouth and throat for your pleasure even without any participation from me.” Miranda said, absentmindedly jerking Damien’s cock, slick with her saliva.

“Well when you put it like that it doesn’t sound too bad.” Damien said. “But it’s not enough for me to take you to prom.” Damien picked Miranda up in a bridal carry, not bothering to put his dick away, and walked over to the gym’s back door.

“What are you doing?” Miranda asked.

“If you want to go to prom with me, then a simple blowjob isn’t gonna convince me.” Damien carried Miranda into the equipment room, kicking open every door on the way. Even the ones that weren’t locked. He dropped her onto one of those blue gym mats. “Get naked, now.” Damien demanded as he undressed himself.

“Excuse me!” Miranda said, scandalized. “You think just because you’re a prince you can tell a princess what to do?”

“No.” Damien said as he took off the last of his clothes. “I’m telling you what to do because I’m about to fuck you in a very un-princess-like way.”

He knelt down over her and tore her clothes away with his retractable demon claws that he has definitely always had, you just never saw them before. Miranda ooo’ed at this, more intrigued by it than aroused, but not entirely unaroused, Damien could see.

“What’s this, princess?” Damien held her down onto the mat by her shoulder, and used the other hand to run a fingertip down her delicate pink body, stopping between her legs. “Are you a Merperson, or are you just excited to see me?” Damien asked as he pushed two fingers inside her.

“B-both.” Miranda was caught off guard by the sudden penetration. “Your hands are…” She grasped at nothing, digging her nails into the blue nylon. “… Y-your hands are warm.”

“No shit, princess.” Damien mocked once more. This time, however, there was a smile on his face. Not a devious smile like before.

Anxiety rushed over Miranda. Damien was naked, they were both naked. His face was so close, he was looking her right in her eyes. How bold of him, she thought, unable to do the same for more than a moment. Miranda had never been fingered by a demon before, but she guessed that Damien was better at it than most. He was knelt down on his knees, and had one hand holding him up, but he still left most of his weight pushing down on her. She felt so small underneath him, and that only added to the magic he was working on her wet, pink pussy. Along with the third finger he also added to her wet, pink pussy.

“So does this mean you’re… going to prom with me?” Miranda asked between breaths.

“Eager, are we princess?” Damien replied, not slowing down.

“S-stop calling me that.” She whimpered out.

“Why?”

“It just… feels…” she didn’t want to embarrass herself, especially not in front of royalty. “Just please.”

“Oh. Ohhhhh.” Damien’s devious smile returned. “You like it when I call you princess?”

Miranda didn’t respond. She just moaned into his chest.

“You want me to take you to prom?” He teased. Miranda tried to respond but she was too busy trying not to scream out in pleasure. “Well let me give you my answer, your highness.”

Damien pulled his fingers up to his mouth, licking her taste off of them, savoring every sweet drop. Miranda felt like she should have been disgusted by such a display, but the look on his face as he enjoyed tasting her royal pussy off his fingers made her face a slightly deeper shade of pink than usual. Damien stood himself up on his knees and grabbed Miranda’s knees, one in each hand, and spread her legs. Miranda knew he was going to fuck him, she wanted him to fuck him. Right now, she felt like she needed Damien to fuck her so hard that even her closest serfs wouldn’t recognize her. But that feeling of anxiety came back, even stronger than before. She didn’t know where to look. She was suddenly aware of her hands, lying still on the mat, she didn’t know what to do with them. She was about to panic. She had to do something quick. She acted on impulse. She reached up, grabbed Damien by his horn, and pulled him in for a kiss.

This was just about the last thing Damien expected her to do. He was more surprised at how strong she apparently was, he might not have been able to stop her if he wanted to. It’s a good thing he didn’t want to. He reached a hand behind her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss. Miranda held tight to his good horn, using her free hand to grab one of her breasts. She didn’t know why, it just felt like it might be hot. She guessed right, as Damien’s other hand fell over hers. He groped on her over her entire hand. His hands were so big and her tits were so small, he easily had the entire thing in just one hand. Squeezing and pulling while he snaked his tongue into her mouth.

Damien’s tongue was much longer than it looked, and he could move it with incredible control. He slowly wrapped her tongue with his, swirling around it, moving towards the back of her throat. His saliva burned hot, but not enough to hurt her. Just hot enough that once she got used to it, Miranda was enraptured with it’s beautiful sting. She shuddered at the thought of what it might feel like on other parts of her body. She wanted more, she pulled on the horn and rocked his head into hers. Damien let go of her cute tits, yes he thought they were cute, what about it, and held her down with his hand in the center of her chest.

“Okay, princess,” he enjoyed watching her squirm when he called her that again, “no more playing around.” Damien stroked himself for a moment, readying himself for her, when he finally noticed the nervous look on her face. He let up off of her chest.

“W-what happened?” Miranda looked up at him. He was looking right back, with genuine concern on his face. She couldn’t recognize the look on Damien’s face. “I-is this it? This is sex?” She looked around at the equipment room. “This is what sex is?”

“No.” Damien said. “Look, Miranda, if you don’t wanna…” he trailed off, looking away from her.

“Don’t want to what?” she said, her breath still heavy.

“That look you gave me just now.” Damien put a hand on the back of his neck. “If you don’t wanna do this, then, y’know, no worries and all that?”

“What? I… what?” Miranda looked at him like she couldn’t tell what she was looking at.

“Well you look all nervous and stuff, so I’m not gonna just go for it if you don’t want to.”

“Damien.” Miranda scoffed at him. “Don’t you think if I wanted you to stop, I would have told you already?”

“Well… I mean… I dunno!” He could feel himself getting flustered. “Just that look, and the… you were just-”

Miranda kissed him again. Softly this time. Somehow, he expected it less this time than last time. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes properly for the first time tonight. The nervous look was gone. It was replaced by a burning lust that he had only ever seen in the most depraved succubi in hell.

“Shut up and fuck me, demon.”

Being at a school full of monsters, Damien had gotten used to feeling almost normal. He wasn’t just a big scary demon at Spooky High, and it was nice that people saw past the demon heritage and saw him for the violent psychopath that he truly was inside. But right now? He felt like a motherfucking demon. He dropped Miranda down onto her back with all his weight, making her gasp with excitement. He reached down and grabbed his cock, it felt hard as solid stone in his hand. He also felt another, smaller hand. Miranda reached down as well, eagerly grabbing at his cock. He chuckled and let her help guide him to her entrance. He felt his cock push up against her pussy, and he also felt her entire body shudder as he made contact. He waited a moment, then dug deep into all the sexual frustration he had ever felt, and growled like a wild animal as he thrust balls deep into her.

Miranda actually screamed out in pleasure. She thought she knew exactly what to expect, but Damien was on a roll of exceeding all her expectations tonight. Her head went foggy, filled less with thoughts than with pure ecstasy as Damien plowed her into the blue gym mat. She couldn’t hear herself screaming out, begging for more, telling him how fucking big he was, and just repeating “Yes!” over and over again.

“Fuck!” Damien screamed along with her. “Fuck yes, princess!” Damien pressed his hands down onto her shoulders, sure that he would leave bruises. “Oh, FUCK MIRANDA!” he could hardly contain himself. “YOUR PUSSY FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD.”

One of Damien’s hands wandered from her shoulder over to the crook of her neck. Miranda grabbed that hand, and pulled it towards her neck. Damien couldn’t believe it.

“No… air… remember?” She managed to say, working in the words between her entire body shaking from the hardest fucking she could ever imagine.

Damien laughed maniacally a lot, and most of the time it was for dramatic effect or to intimidate somebody. But as he gripped Miranda’s neck, small enough to wrap his hand all the way around it, and squeezed as hard as he wanted knowing she would survive being choked in a way that would probably end up killing whatever monsters here that weren’t already dead, he let out a hellish laugh from the darkest pit of the most depraved part of his soul. Miranda was glad she could make him feel so happy. She felt happy too. She felt very very happy. Goddamn, she felt so fucking happy.

“D… Damien.” She called out to him. “Damien! I’m… I’m…” she couldn’t manage any more speaking, but Damien could guess what she was trying to tell him.

“Fuck, me too, princess!” Damien leaned over her as he sped up his thrusts. “Can I cum inside you, princess?”

“FUCK YES!” somehow Damien’s question awakened the will to form coherent sentences within her. “FUCK YES, PLEASE FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HOT DEMON CUM!” she screamed, scratching her nails into Damien’s back. “PLEASE FUCKING CUM INSIDE MY PUSSY DAMIEN, FUCKING CUM INSIDE ME!”

Damien couldn’t take the time to remark on how strangely out of character this was for sweet innocent Miranda, who he was sure said that she didn’t know what porn was the other day. He could feel himself about to blow his load. He moved his hands down to her hips for a better grip to fuck her as deep as he could. If he wasn’t so close to cumming, Damien might have noticed the entire room shaking as he fucked Miranda with a ferocity usually saved for his most hated enemies. And if Miranda’s continued pleads for his thick demon cum to fill her mermaid pussy was anything to go by, they were both loving it.

“FUCK I’M GONNA CUM!” Damien screamed with a demonic chorus of tortured voices. “FUCK YES MIRANDA I’M GONNA FILL YOU UP YES!”

Damien popped his claws without meaning to, digging into Miranda’s hips as he fucks deep into her. Miranda felt his claws pierce her skin, and she shrieks in surprise. Damien doesn’t even notice this to be concerned, but even if he did the concern would be short-lived. Miranda grabbed Damien’s hands and screamed “YES!”

Damien felt like all the strength from his body was leaving as he came inside Miranda. His entire body was throbbing, but his cock more than anything else. With every pump of cum that he let out, he tensed up almost as if he was in pain. Miranda’s grip on his hands grew stronger and stronger as she fell deeper and deeper into pleasure. Damien’s demon cum really was hot, which wasn’t surprising. It was oddly comfortable. A warm, calm feeling spreading to her entire body, easing her down from her literally earth-shaking climax. Both of their bodies were tensed and curled up into each other for a few blissful moments. Once Damien could feel himself coming down from his orgasm, he fell onto the blue gym mat beside Miranda. It took him a moment to let his body relax, which is when he realized that his claws where out, and Miranda’s blood was coloring each of them.

“Oh, fuck, Miranda.” Damien sat up and looked at the line of pinpricks along her hips. A few of them were leaking thin lines of blood down her skin. He reached a hand out to her. “I didn’t mean to-”

Miranda shut him up by grabbing his hand, bringing it to her mouth, and putting two of his fingers in her mouth. He felt her tongue running over his fingertips, keeping that same fiery look on her face as she had before.

“So do you want to take me to prom, Damien?” She asked, placing his hand on her face. His still-bloody fingers leaving smears of red on her cheek.

“Fuck yeah.” He said, kissing her.

The next day, the sun felt a little bit brighter for both Miranda and Damien. Neither of them said that out loud, though, because that was cheesy and embarrassing enough to get them laughed out of the school based on principle. They tried not to give each other sly looks from across class, but neither of them were very subtle people. At lunch, they sat together. Miranda started describing her perfect prom night, Damien took mental notes of the things he wanted to change or set on fire or both, when Oz sat down at their table with them.

“Why are you always the last one to take a seat in the cafeteria?” Damien asked.

“Yeah, you, Brian, Amira, and Vicky always seem to be late to lunch.” Miranda added. “What’s up with that?”

“I just want to let you two know before you embarrass yourselves to get laughed out of the school” Oz said nervously, checking to see of anyone was watching them sit at this table. “But you two… are loud.”

“So what?” Damien shouted. “I don’t care who knows that I’m taking Miranda to prom!” He yelled proudly.

“No, I’m not talking about that.” Oz gestured for Damien to calm down. “I mean last night.” Oz waited for the two to respond. “In the gym?”

“Oh.” Miranda’s face started to turn the color of a caucasian human woman.

“What?” Damien said, flustered. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“You… you know that the gym is open in the evenings, don’t you?” Oz asked. “You’ve both been there at night, I’ve been there with you both at night. We were all there like three nights ago.”

Damien and Miranda gave each other a nervous laugh, then looked back to Oz, who they guessed was looking at them both equally as nervously. In the midst of this awkward silence, Zoe meandered her way over to the table.

“Heyyyy there, Damien. Demon Prince of Spooky High, the hottest guy in school in more ways than one, the most-”

“Ugh, no I will not have sex with you.”


End file.
